


A Study in Mutants

by barakatballs



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, X-Men: First Class - Fandom, crossover - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Havshee, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, sherlock/john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a gifted man. His deduction skills are off the chart and his logical reasoning never falters and there's more. So much more. But is this a gift or perhaps, a mutation?</p><p>(AU in Modern Times)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clients

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover was inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk2n0R4A_vA  
> Been a while since I did a crossover, so if I'm rusty I apologize for my crappy writing  
> Takes place in 2012   
> *yes I know it's 2014 but this is written in the time period of 2012 so the Third Series never happened and Sherlock never jumped*)  
> Or just pretend it's 2014 whatever makes your boat float

**_London 2012_ **

"Bored!" Sherlock roared.

Dr. John Watson rolled his eyes at the noise that interrupted his once peaceful reading. The great consulting detective (the only one in the world), Sherlock Holmes, was bored. And that meant no peace at all. John tried to continue but he too was bored like Sherlock. Well, not exactly _like_ Sherlock.

A flying book smacked the wall, causing the army doctor to flinch. "Dammit John!" Sherlock yelled. "It's been three weeks! Any homicides? Any disapperances? ANYTHING?! Where the hell are all the serial killers and anarchists anyway?" John shook his head, totally fed up now and yelled back: "Nothing Sherlock! There is nothing! No calls from Lestrade or anyone! Now stop acting like a foolish child!" Silence.Sherlock quietly walked into the living room, clad in a white bed sheet, and fell on the couch, snuggling up into a comfortable position. Now all you can see was a tousled mop of raven hair popping out of a white sheet.

John ran a hand through his ashy blonde hair as he sighed and slumped down into the armchair. Maybe he can get some peace. John picked up the newspaper and looked for the article he was reading when Sherlock whispered, "John?" John exhaled very loudly, "Yes Sherlock?"

"Where's my gun?"

"Oh no Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson doesn't want anymore bullet holes in her walls."

 

_Cab_

"Charles are you sure about this?" Erik asked.

Charles Xavier faced his friend Erik Lensherr in the cab they were in and answered, "What do you mean Erik?"

Erik explained: "Our next recruit lives in a flat that has other multiple people. Is it possible our mutant isn't aware of their abilities?" Charles nodded, "It is a huge possibiltiy but this mutant is harmless, to a certain extend." Erik moved an eyebrow, "What are you saying?" Charles sighed, leaning back into the cushion, and answered in a whisper: "This mutant's power is quite extraordinary. It is similar to telepathy sort of but not exactly. You see?" Erik shook his head, "But Charles what I was trying to say was, should we disturb this mutant? I mean we have Raven, Alex, Hank, and that ginger kid." "Sean." Charles corrected. "Yes Sean, I mean isn't that enough? We have to start planning and training if we are going to be up against Shaw." "I understand that Erik, but this one's mutation is going to be very helpful. Trust me."

"We're here lads." Said the driver. Charles paid the driver and exited the cab after Erik. Erik stared at the building and took off his shades. "This is it?" He asked. Charles smiled, "This is the place. 221 B Baker Street."

 

_221 B Baker Street_

 

John had just finished a little nice nap when heard a knock on the door. Sherlock heard it first. Before John could even get off the chair, Sherlock dashed to his room and began rummaging for his clothes. "Open the door John!" Sherlock ordered when he returned to the room clad in a white button down long-sleeved shirt underneath a business jacket with black slacks and leather shoes. John rolled his eyes and went to the door just after the second knock.

"Are you sure this is the right apartment?" Erik asked, annoyed. Charles ignored Erik's remark and smiled when the door opened, revealing a greeting John. "Hello," Charles said, "My name is Charles Xavier and this is my friend Erik Lensherr," notioning to Erik, "May we come in?" "Are you here to see Sherlock Holmes?" John asked. Charles smiled, "Oh yes." John stepped aside to let the visitors/clients in. John kept a watchful eye on Erik, his apperance wasn't exactly welcoming. A caridgan sweater is more welcoming than a black turtle-neck and leather jacket. Charles walked towards Sherlock who was "casually" tuning his violin in the armchair. Sherlock got up and greeted the two men, "Please sit down." They did and Sherlock began his analysis.

First Charles. 

_Early thirties. Unarmed, doesn't believe in violence. Warm-hearted, abusive childhood. Womanizer, single. Wrinkled eyes, has a younger sibling. Probably adopted. Hair on shoulders, possible balding probelm in the future. Clothes, worn day before. Not in an urgent matter. Then why is he here? Hiding something, some ability._

Next Erik. 

 _Early thirties. Armed, believes violence is the answer. Won't shoot unless danger comes. Better not aggravate him. Cold, suffered child trauma. Jewish. Orphan. Tensed, he does not want to be here but the other one does? Also hiding an ability. But what is it_?

"Sherlock?" John called. Sherlock shook his head and faced John who was by his laptop waiting for him to talk to Charles and Erik. Charles smiled and whispered "He did it." Sherlock faced the two visitors and asked, "So what is your case? Murder? Missing person?" Charles chuckled, "Oh no, we haven't come for that. We came for you Sherlock." John was taken back, has these men came to kill Sherlock? Slowly, opened the drawer to get his gun. Charles faced John "You don't want to do that." John freezed. Sherlock was intrigued, "Who are you?" "A professor in mutation but that is not my purpose here. You see Sherlock, we are alike in more ways than one." Charles answered. Sherlock chuckled, "I find that hard to see." "You have a gift Sherlock, ever since you were a child but I'm surprised it hasn't matured to its final stage." "What are you talking about?" Sherlock asked.

"You perfectly know well what I'm talking about. You think your gift of logical thinking is something you built on but it's not Sherlock, it's stage three in your mutation."

Sherlock laughed, "My mutation? Oh Charles, I think it's best you go now."

Charles continued, "Your mutation has helped you solved your cases. However, because you use it constantly, it never was able to expand to your true ability."

"And what is that?"

"You're a telepath, like me."

"A telepath?" Erik said in a disappointed tone.

Sherlock laughed, "Oh goodbye Charles. It's best you go off and bother somebody else. Waste of my time."

"You don't believe me?" Charles said.

"You're saying that I'm some sort of mutant?"

"And what is wrong with that?" Erik barked.

"Erik calm down." Charles pled.

"Are you ashamed of being a mutant?" Erik yelled. Suddenly everything metal visible in the flat began shaking.

"I am not mutant." Sherlock said firmly.

John stood up and raised his gun at Erik. "Don't move." John ordered. Whatever the hell was going on, John did not want it. "Erik no-" Charles pled but it was too late. Erik glared at John as the gun began to shake. John dropped it and watched in horror as the gun crumbled into a unrecognizable metal lump right in front of everyone.

"What the hell?" Sherlock and John said simultaneously

"Sherlock, do you believe us now?" Charles asked.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked.

"We want you to join us."

"For what purpose?" Sherlock asked, honestly baffled.

"There is man named Sebastian Shaw who is planning a nuclear war on Earth. You can help us." Charles explained.

"You're a telepath, why do you need me?" Sherlock asked.

"You're not just a telepath Sherlock. You have this ability to detect one's weakness, one's flaw. Shaw is almost invincible, only you can find out his weakness. You're telekinetic too but you haven't seem to use it."

Sherlock sat quietly. Charles stood up, "We need you Sherlock Holmes. You can find me at the Xavier Mansion. Can't miss it. Make a visit if you're willing to come along." With that said, Charles and Erik left as if nothing happened. Sherlock sat still but John rushed to the phone and began dialing the police.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock said so casually.

"What I am doing?" John yelled, "Those people barge in here-"

"We let them in." Sherlock corrected.

"Whatever Sherlock, Erik was ready to kill you, I saw it in him." John stated.

"I saw it too John. He was defending his race and besides you were the one who pulled out the gun."

John signed, "I know that but I was defending ourselves, he had a gun too."

"But he didn't use it. He didn't need it." Sherlock got up and mumbled that line over and over again.

"Sherlock what are you babbling about?"

"What did Charles say? Xavier Mansion?"

"What, um yes but you're not-"

Sherlock ignored John and grabbed his peacoat and blue scarf.

"You're going to meet them?" John asked baffled.

"A powerful mutant planning nuclear war and I'm the only one to stop him? How could I miss it John?"

"Sherlock they could be lying about you being a mutant." John said.

"Maybe or maybe not. Charles said my mutation hasn't fully matured and I'm telekinetic. I have to see what he is talking about."

Sherlock was now descending the staircase with a worried John behind him.

"Well then I'm coming with you." John said.

Sherlock smiled, "I would be lost without my blogger."

The duo stood by the curb, and hauled a cab. Sherlock was on his phone searching something. "What are you looking for?" John asked as he opened the cap and got in. "The Xavier Mansion, it's not an address so it must be a museum or a...oh."

"Or a what? John asked.

"Where too lads?" The driver asked.

"Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

 


	2. What Do You Know That I Don't? [Pt.1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a gifted man. His deduction skills are off the chart and his logical reasoning never falters and there's more. So much more. But is this a gift or perhaps, a mutation?
> 
> {Sherlock/X-Men: First Class Crossover}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowza, I finally updated. This chapter is spilt in half because of reasons (I'm currently working on something else) but part two shouldn't take too long.

There was an uneasy silence in the cab on the way back.

Though he hid it under his relaxed face and smile, Charles was furious. It wasn't the embarrassment or the sudden danger of getting the police involved, it was the fact that Erik could not control his temper. As well on knowing they lost the help that Sherlock Holmes could have only provided.

Erik too was heated.

No he was _seething._

_How dare he laugh at his own kind! And his friend, what was his name? John! Pull a gun on me? That idiot, I could have really shown him no mercy! Stupid humans_ _– **Erik!**_

Charles’ voice interrupted Erik from his little rant.

Oh yeah he’s a telepath.

The metal-bender faced the window and kept his mouth _and_ mind shut. Charles sighed and placed his forehead on his hand. Erik made no effort in hiding that he was mad at Charles for letting him down. Charles would protest but he could see what Erik was thinking.

Ever since he met him, or saved his life, the one thing on Erik’s mind was destroying Shaw. Whenever Charles checked on Erik his mind was all about Shaw, Shaw, and Shaw! Knowing there could be someone to annihilate him –or stop him in Charles’ case, Erik could leave his mind on ease. It was up to him and Charles to train the mutants and Erik even doubted the help of this other mutant when he saw the progress the mutants made. Raven with her shape-shifting, Alex with his lasers, Sean with his sonar-screaming and even ape-footed Hank who provided the gang with weapons and up to date machinery, they felt unstoppable.

But why give up an opportunity?

And oh how he wished he missed this opportunity, this embarrassment!

 Erik wanted nothing more than to not see Sherlock’s or John’s face and just go to bed. The man was tired, he couldn’t sleep. Shaw kept captivating his mind along with the _other things_. His mother’s murder, the back and forth orphanages, his failed attempted assassinations to kill Shaw, everything. He just wanted sleep.

Charles too begged for rest. Wanting nothing more but his fellow mutants to be accepted, Charles started a school for them to stay, live, and learn to properly use their powers.

Well he really didn’t start the school, yet. It was still in the progress, they had Shaw to worry about first.

 But Sean and Alex created a Wikipedia page for the school already, claiming “Just getting things a step ahead.” Address and everything, Charles was surprised Shaw hasn’t found them now. Yes the mutants were hiding. Staying in an MI6 Q-branch wasn’t exactly home sweet home for the newly recruited mutants but it was a start. They started as six; Darwin and Angel were part of their little group too before Shaw attacked. He had stolen Angel from them and killed Darwin with his mutation that made him invincible. Any firearm fired at Shaw he would simply absorb it and fire it back.

He was almost invincible and that is why Charles needed Sherlock.

_Sherlock_

He knew Sherlock would doubt him but he didn’t see Erik interfering. They were supposed to be three leaving 221 B Baker Street, not two.

“There is a gate.” The cabbie said, interrupting Charles’ thoughts. Charles looked up to see that the cab stopped in front of the iron gates protecting the mansion.

“Oh yes, it’s fine we’ll walk from here.” Charles said, exiting from the cab after Erik and paying the cab driver. The cab left the two men walking towards the mansion.

“I’ll call Raven.” Charles said, placing two fingers on his temple. Erik stopped him, “Don’t bother.” With the wave of his hand, the gates opened smoothly allowing the men to walk in.

The XavierMansion has been in the family for years. A grand mansion that could even be mistaken for a castle, however Charles used it for the upcoming school and the training center. There is a basketball court on the west side of the mass amount of land Charles owns but underneath is a bunker where a black jet waits for their needs. It recently rained so the grass was all soft and mushy, that is when Charles noticed.

_Footsteps_

They were neither female nor those of a male teenager.

Shaw.

“Erik,” Charles said, “The kids.”

And the two raced towards the entrance. How could Shaw get in? Ugh, does that matter? Charles called, “Raven!” when he reached the door. In a matter of minutes he was greeted by young Raven, her blonde hair let loose, headphones tucked into her ears, wearing her navy blue dress and high-heeled boots.

Perfectly calm.

_What?_

“Raven, are you alright?” Charles panted. Raven looked surprised, “Yeah I’m fine. It’s just a couple of minutes ago,”

Raven was cut off when Charles sensed something and stormed into the living room where he met some familiar faces.

“Ah, Charles! I do believe we haven’t finished our little chat.”

Charles laughed, “Sherlock Holmes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made some changes since this is taking place in 'modern times'. 
> 
> Setting is 2013 (I know I said 2012 before) London (explanation for Wikipedia, Apple Products, and so on)  
> Instead of the FBI, it's the MI-6 and Q-Branch (thank you James Bond)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and reviews are appreciated here or on my tumblr. http://fifithefangirl.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Well we got through the first chapter. Regarding Sherlock's mutation, it will be explained in further chapters. Like what you read or have questions here's my tumblr: http://fifithefangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
